Spider-man no more?
by gajeelfan
Summary: I'm sure I'm not the only mega spider-man fan to do this but I have put together the best elements of the comics and TV series to create an awesome lifetime story for the wall-crawler. This is one part of the journey and the first of two stories. As I said this was created using combined elements of normal spider-man material so certain storylines or plots may seem familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story has many references to spider-man series and comics so if you don't know a lot about spiderman then spoiler alert.**

"We finally see that wall crawling criminal for the scum he is, I am sure he was responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy and I beg the NYPD to use every resource possible to bring him to justice!"

The enraged rant of J Jonah Jameson dominated the room, not that 17-year-old Peter Parker was listening why would he when he knew that Jameson was right. It all seemed so unbelievable but it had only happened last night.

Peter stared down at his worn suit failing to hold back his tears as he remembered those horrible images. The first was of Norman Osborn now once again the green goblin holding an unconscious Gwen atop the George Washington Bridge, the second of him running to catch her as she was flung off the edge and that last of her lifeless body hanging from the web he had caught her in.

Peter snapped himself out of his trance and began packing his suit and web shooters into a briefcase along with some bricks to ensure it was heavy enough to sink.

As he walked towards the river he recalled the events that followed. Filled with rage over the loss of the girl he loved he had chased Norman to a deserted warehouse and after a short clash had proceeded to beat the man to a bloody pulp. His mind now firmly on replay Peter clenched his fist, "On more punch in the right place and I could have killed him" he said to himself.

Last night he had been so determined, so close to taking Osborn's life but had stopped himself with a sudden memory of the night his uncle Ben had died. Holding a beaten Norman by the neck with his left hand and his right fist ready to deliver the fatal blow Peter had a flashback, he saw himself age 15 in an abandoned warehouse holding the man responsible for killing his uncle, the man he had previously let get away over a 30-foot drop. It was the memory of Ben and his past words to Peter that had led him to spare that man's life and it was the memory of that night that had pulled the young teen out of his rage and spare Norman's life. Although that decision would quickly prove useless as 5 minutes later Norman had stabbed himself to death with his own glider in a failed attempt to kill spiderman.

Once again bringing himself out of his trance Peter arrived at the river with the briefcase in his hands. There was no hesitation as he threw the case into the water and slowly walked away mumbling only one thing "I am spiderman no more".

Five months had passed since that day but it was still too soon and to real for Peter Parker who was now having what should have been one of the best days of his life, graduation. "This year we at midtown high are delighted to announce that empire state university has awarded two students scholarships to their prestigious campus this fall, the first is to Mr. Eugene Flash Thompson who has been given this years football scholarship and the second is to Mr. Peter Parker who has been given this year scholarship for science

"Yes ESU here I come and my dad said I'd never make it" yelled Flash.

"I did it" Peter whispered to himself "in spite of every that happened this year I made into ESU".

Peter's mood was temporally improved but when the valedictorian began their speech he was sent right back to depressed and couldn't help but think how it should have been Gwen up there. The day had been long and mostly filled with a sobbing aunt May telling her nephew how proud she was but Peter was far from reality as he took a late night walk around the city. He had tried to clear his head but no matter how hard he tried his uncle Ben and his deceased girlfriend wouldn't leave his mind. After an hour of walking, Peter caught the smell of smoke in his nose and ran towards a large yellow glow. An apartment building was engulfed in fire and fire crews were fighting a losing battle to get people out. Peter stood still in the sea of panicked people unsure what to do. Looking down to his plain clothes that once hid his spider suit he reminded himself that he was not spiderman anymore and for the sake of the people he loved that's the way it had to stay. With a dark look on his face, he began to walk away until a lady's scream caught his ear.

"PLEASE MY GIRL SHE'S ON THE 4TH FLOOR, SHE'S ONLY 5 PLEASE LET ME IN PLEASE!"

A cop grabbed her shoulder "it's too dangerous I'm sorry but no one can make it in there", but the women's cries were soon drowned by another police man's scream "stop kid what are you doing!".

No one could stop him Peter Parker had run into the building with one main objective " fourth floor she said the fourth floor".

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a two-part story but I will instead be making it a three-part story so here is part two of Spider-man no more?**

Peter pulled his hoodie over his head to help protect him from the flames as entered the building. Running into a small corridor he saw stairs leading to the upper floors which were blocked by smoldering rubble, not this was a problem for him. It took only seconds for the ex-superhero to scale the wall that ran along the stairs and proceed to the first floor.

"Fourth floor, come on Parker fourth floor"; Peter repeated the same line in his head over and over again as a way to drown out the fear he could sense circling his body. It had been two years since he had put on the red and blue suit but that amount of time hadn't changed the fact that Peter Parker was one to panic easily. Arriving at the fourth floor Peters highly sensitive hearing was able to pick up a child's cries from behind a door halfway down the corridor. A simple kick was all that was needed to break down the door and Peter ran into the room to find a little girl huddled by her bed crying her eyes out.

"Hey, hold on I'll get you out of here faster than a speeding bullet". Immediately regretting his opening line Peter folded the girl in a blanket and picked her up in his arms before heading to the corridor. Once in the corridor, the heat from the flames was more noticeable and it was obvious that the fire was close. Peter pushed those thoughts from his mind as he ran towards the stairs when suddenly a larger shock wave ran through his body. Instantly Peter jumped back as one of the support beams fell through the ceiling in front of them. This development had sent the young five-year-old into a fit of terror but there was no time to comfort her. Being as gentle as he could Peter slid the child through a gap between the fallen beam and the wall before squeezing himself past the now on fire support. Picking up the girl again he ran to the stairs, he knew that time was not on their side so he had no choice but to use his powers in front of her. Once at the stairs, he jumped between the guard rails and fell down past the stairs right to the ground floor. The child who now had her face buried in her blanket hadn't seen any of this and with a sigh of relief, Peter exited the building.

It was now an hour later and the fire crews had managed to get the inferno under control. Watching the happy girl with her grateful parents Peter couldn't help but smile, the hardest part of not being spiderman anymore had been ignoring the emergencies that had occurred around him but for once he was feeling pretty good about himself. His happiness did not last long as he overheard two fire marshal's discussion.

"How many we there?" asked one of the marshal's.

"Five a whole family, they were trapped on the seventh floor they had no chance" responded the other marshal.

Peter's face fell, he clenched his fists and lowered his head to the ground, he knew that if Spiderman had been there that family would have gotten out and could have lived.

Late that night in his bedroom sleep was the last thing on Parker's mind. Looking at a picture of his uncle ben he held his head down in shame.

"I promised you I would never look the other way again". Peters attention turned to a photo of Gwen "but I can't keep putting the people I love in danger…..I ….I can't".

It was Norman Osborn's discovery of spider man's identity that had led to her death at the hands on the green goblin and it had been that knowledge that led a guilt-ridden Peter Parker to throw away his suit, but the last five months of turning a blind eye when he knew he could have helped had been the hardest thing he had ever endured.

The ring of his cell phone woke Peter from his sleep the next morning.

"Who wants me this time of morning?" Peter asked with one eye open "Betty, don't tell me she wants to moan to me about ned some more what am I an agony aunt".

Picking up the phone to answer it "PETER we need you to come to the bugle now!"

"What's wrong does Jameson what to do another witch hunt on Spiderman, the webheads old news anyway" Peter stated with a bitter tone to his voice.

"No no it's Mr. Robertson he's been arrested for armed robbery". Replied Betty

"WHAT!"

Arriving at the Daily Bugle the scene was one of calamity, with all the staff glued to TV screens and Jameson giving an ear full to someone from the attorney's office from what Peter could make out. Outside his office, Peter spotted his old school friend and now Mr. Jameson's assistant Glory Grant.

"Glory what the heck is all this," he asked.

"I don't know the police said they have evidence the Robbie lead a gang of armed robbers in a jewelry heist" Glory replied.

"What our Robbie now way, no chance, no nothing". Peter was now pissed off.

"They said they have his DNA on one of the guns used and records to show large amounts of money going through his accounts that he can't explain" continued a worried Glory.

"PARKER!" bellowed JJ Jameson "where are my photos, why are you empty-handed, you should have been to investigate that Jewellery store already so why are are you here!"

"I didn't even know what was going on boss Glory's only just told me" exclaimed Peter.

"Useless" retorted Jameson "I haven't got time to waist with you I'll investigate this myself".

Storming off in a huff Jameson went to examine the crime scene. Peter followed him out his mind now turning with the thought of Robbie a man who had always looked out for him both as Peter Parker and as Spiderman going down.

"No, I can't stand by and do nothing" it was then he remembered an old suitcase he had forgotten about hidden behind his closet for two years now.

Back at his house Peter had opened the suitcase and was now standing in front of the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but if there was ever a time to come through my friends it's now".

His face now fired with determination Peter examined his reflection in the mirror as he looked at the first homemade suit he had ever made at the start of his adventure.

"I hope these stage one web shooters are more reliable than I remember".


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how I said I was extending the story to three chapters? Well, it seems I am rubbish at planning my writing so I'm just gonna say there is more to come after this chapter and leave it at that.**

"Few, old JJ is a busy bee first the crime scene, then a bar and now a nightclub!"

Throughout the day Peter in his old suit had been following Mr. Jameson around the city in an attempt to help clear Robbie's name. Due to spiderman's retirement and the fact Jameson despised the wall-crawler, Peter decided to keep his distance and only tail to ensure his bosses safety, however keen to get some information on the case he was starting to get frustrated.

Eventually, Spider-man came to an auto repair shop and hide in the yard while Jameson went inside.

As the bugle editor made his way into the dark shop he kept his guard up as if he knew he was not alone.

"Well hello there old triple J what's a big-time CEO like you doing in a low down establishment like this?"

Turning around Jameson saw an elderly man sitting in the shadows, he didn't need to ask who it was he remembered that voice.

"I'm here looking for the same thing I was 25 years ago…..information."

"And what are you after information on?" Questioned the hidden figure.

Jameson was in no mood for playing, "turn on the light Jimmy you two-bit crook and you know what information I'm after".

A nearby lamp was turned on but before Jimmy had a chance to reopen his mouth Jameson began to talk.

"An old friend of mine in the police showed me some paper found in a dumpster behind the robbery scene and it reminded me of something so I took a trip to an old bar where I remember the scum of this city used to hang out".

Jimmy sat staring at Jameson clearly amused by his old acquaintance tale.

"I asked the bartender about this paper", continued Jameson " and he told me it's an unusual type of paper print, in fact, he wasn't even sure what it was but he knew a few people who have been known to use strange equipment".

Back out in the yard Peter had done enough waiting and using a broken window around the back he crept into the building where he could hear one voice.

Peter winced as he listened, "oh boy I'd know that voice anywhere" he whispered as he crept closer to the room where Jameson and Jimmy were.

While Peter was spying Jameson was still going on.

"I decided to pay a visit to a nightclub where most of the more enterprising criminals hang out and I managed to get a name for this Paper, it's called gene o paper".

"Wait what," asked Peter to himself where have I heard that from?"

"Yes" continued Jameson "and after 50 dollars worth of drinks I had to bribe those little rats one of the clubs wealthier clients told me your shop is the only place in the city where you can buy it."

Hidden in the dark Peter was still trying to recall what the paper really was and where had he heard it before, "hold on…. Of course"

Remembering a biology lecture given by Dr. Curt Connors Peter's thoughts clicked into order but he didn't have long to celebrate his discovery.

Less than a minute after JJ's monologue Jimmy stood up from his desk to reveal a loaded gun in his hand.

"Sorry old timer but no one can know about my shop or that paper".

Jimmy fired almost immediately forcing Jameson to prepare himself for the fatal wound he was about to receive however after a second with his eyes shut it was obvious the bullet had not hit him.

Opening his eyes he saw the barrel of the gun webbed shut with Jimmy growing on the floor clutching his bloodied right hand from where the bullet had exploded.

"Now young man that's why uncle spidey says never play with guns".

Jameson growled, "I should have known you'd be involved in this, not enough that you killed that girl but now you're going to destroy a good man's life too!"

Charging towards the web-slinger JJ threw a punch with his right fist which was easily stopped in Spider-man's hand.

"Did you ever think that if Robbie Robertson thought I was a good guy then you might just have the wrong idea about me!"

Jameson yelped slightly as Spider-man squeezed his fist. Eventually letting go JJ rubbed his sore hand, "I'm sorry" whispered Spider-man.

With the strength to lift a bus Peter had always had to pull his punches but sometimes his anger got the better of him, he could still remember the one punch boxing match between him and Flash that had resulted in a broken nose, fractured jaw and a concussion for Flash and a week of detention for Peter.

Returning to the current situation Peter webbed Jimmy to the wall with webbing over his mouth to ensure the crook couldn't summon help.

"Look I know you don't trust me but please hear me out I know what the gene o paper is".

"Okay I'm listening", huffed Jameson, he hated the idea of working with this menace but if he could help Robbie then it was worth it.

With JJ now waiting for an explanation, Peter began.

"It's not like normal paper, it's made with a special substance coated into the print that is designed to hold fingerprints. So basically if someone touched the Paper without gloves on then the substance on the paper would pull off some of the DNA from their fingerprint."

"That's why they found Robbie's fingerprints on one of the guns, I knew he was being framed" Exclaimed Jameson.

"Well, I guess you can make the smart call sometimes" teased spider-man.

"Shut your joking and help me access this computer there's bound to be more on there" retorted Jameson.

Turning their attention to a small computer on the desk the pair began searching for other data that would free Robbie and with his intelligence, it took only a few minutes for Peter to hack into the accounts.

"It's all here" he revealed all the faked bank transfers and digital evidence connecting Robbie to the heist was on the hard drive, Jameson using an old burn CD he found downloaded the information.

"I'd like nothing more than to take you down but right now I have a man's life to save" spoke Jameson before exiting the repair shop to call both the police and the DA but Spidey wasn't done yet.

Browsing through the files Peter had all the info to prove Robbie was not guilty but he still had no idea who had set him up, to begin with.

"Got it!" he yelled, at last, the guy behind this is definitely a crime boss from the use of this repair shop as a cover and the access to the gene o paper and finally I have his name.

At first, Peter couldn't recognize the name but suddenly a memory popped into his head where Robbie had told him of his childhood and his relationship with another kid.

"OH NO!"

"The name" he cried as he started to run " Lonnie Lincoln, TOMBSTONE!"


	4. Spider-man no more? A true hero

Moving as a blur Peter webbed his way through the city skyscrapers heading to the building he knew as Tombstones operation base.

"I can't believe it."

" I mean I knew Robbie and Lonnie had some bad history from when they were kids, something about a store break-in I think he said but now tombstone is actually making a move to destroy Robbie's life, I can't let that happen!"

After what seemed like hours he made it to the building and made quick work of breaking through Tombstone's personal guards to finally standing opposite the crime boss himself.

" I thought you'd gone and died " remarked Tombstone looking unamused at the wall crawlers entrance to his office".

"Well she swallowed the bird to catch the spider but I don't know why she swallowed the spider, or the fly, or however that goes" joked Spider-man.

"Still the idiot " signed Tombstone "Now why have you seemed fit to disturb a well known and respected businessman like me".

"Err back up, the words respected and businessman just doesn't sound right coming from your mouth. I'm here about an old friend of yours and a current friend of mine… Robbie Robertson."

"So I'm to assume you've traced the whole heist back to me?" asked Tombstone with his eyes growing darker.

This took Peter by surprise, a confession was not something he had expected.

"You seem a little unsure about the situation" continued the crime boss allow me to explain. "You see the NYPD could foil hundreds of my gang's jobs and no matter how many of my boys go down, no matter how much money I lose I would still be untouchable. My guys know the penalty of giving up as little as one piece of info and they are paid well to keep to their assigned tasks and do nothing else, even from behind bars. If you look at things more carefully I think you'll find I'm right".

Peter took a moment to think about Tombstone's words and it didn't take long to conclude he was right. Jameson had the evidence to prove Robbie's innocence but nothing to prove Lonnie's guilt. The only evidence even tying Tombstone to the operation was his name mentioned once on a laptop and any big city Lawyer could easily come up with a reason for that.

"So that's it" Spiderman finally spoke. You guessed why I was here, tricked me into telling you and now I'm guessing all the back evidence against you in the repair shop will have disappeared by the time the police get there".

Peter new that JJ had been to busy contacting the DA to call the police and in his hurry to confront Tombstone he had also forgotten leaving the main evidence free to remove at any time and the crook he had webbed up able to escape once the webbing dissolved.

Clenching his fist Peter knew any hope of arresting Tombstone had disappeared but knowing that his boss had already set the wheels in motion to free Robbie he decided to leave it at that.

"Alright, you win Tombstone for now at least. But if you try anything against Robbie again I'll be back and I will go full-on terminator on you!"

Tombstone couldn't hold back a chuckle at this lame joke and responded "Having that straight arrow out the way would make my life easier but for now it would be impractical to try another stunt like this".

Not bothering to answer Spider-man broke a nearby window and swung off into the night.

The next day at the Daily Bugle was one of joy as everyone who could be assembled to wish Mr. Robertson who had been released that morning a very happy welcome back.

"Welcome back Robbie," said Peter as the two met, however, Robbie seemed a little stern standing opposite him.

"Come with me a second" requested Robbie as he led Peter into an empty room.

"What's wrong," asked Peter unsure to why the editor was acting so strange.

Robbie showed him a letter that he had received this morning. "I don't know who sent it but I'm pretty sure it's from whoever set me up".

Peter's eyes widened at the thought and quickly grabbed the letter to read it. Robbie told Peter how the police had checked it for prints but no prints had been found and both the paper and envelope which was blank could have come from anywhere with no trace back to the mystery sender.

Thinking about the monologue he had been given last night Peter wasn't surprised by the lack of evidence.

"You could say it's a warning to get me to stay away from crime-related stories but they made a point to mention I'm no longer in their firing line" stated Robbie.

Peter read the small letter until one line caught his eye, "so, for now, your free but take care, Mr. Robertson, the web-slinger won't always be around to fight your battles for you".

"I know it seems hard to believe Peter but for however this is to make such a claim there must be truth behind it," said Robbie.

" Spider-man? W.. Why would the guy come back after all this" asked Peter with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but I believe in Spider-man. I have done for years and if he has helped me in some way then I'm more convinced than ever that Spider-man is a true hero. I know he breaks the law and I know he's not accountable to anyone but people like him are what this city needs right now. The world needs people in it who are strong enough and brave enough to jump into any situation no matter how dangerous and save the people who can't save themselves. Spider-man does this time and time again and he endures all the criticism he gets as he fights on no matter what stuck up pencil pusher is trying to stop him. I hope he is back and I hope his here to stay".

Robbie rejoined the party leaving a speechless Peter Parker to think about what he had just said. Peter's mind was whirling as the thoughts of Gwen and his uncle ben disappeared from his head and was replaced with the memories of his last two years as Spider-man and all the people he had helped. One week later a sudden radio news alert filled the Parker household airwaves. Getting up from his messy desk after working for a week straight Peter could hear the alert.

"The Brooklyn Bridge has been closed and the NYPD had ordered all citizens to evacuate the area. We can now confirm that the Rhino is rampaging across the bridge".


	5. Spider-man no more? He's back

**This is the final story of Spider-man no more thanks for all the support.**

The bridge was littered with smashed cars and rumble as the rhino charged in all directions leaving nowhere untrampled. Everyone who could have had already fled the bridge while in the center the police were fighting a losing battle to halt the rhino's rampage and protect the many families that had been trapped in the wreckage.

"I AM THE RHINO!" bellowed the armor-plated monster.

The constant bullet fire left him unaffected and one by one the cops began to fall as the Rhino threw scrap metal there way. This slaughter kept going until the Rhino noticed the gunfire had stopped; turning round to face the cops he could now see Peter Parker in his newly built spider suit standing in front of the line of police.

"What's the matter big boy" called the red and blue hero "did the zoo not give you enough food"?

Gritting his teeth the Rhino shouted, "You little insect: I CRUSH YOU, I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, I KILL YOU!"

Spiderman positioned himself to begin the fight but as he did so he couldn't keep the smile off his face, it was good to be back.

At last, Peter jumped up and swung towards his opponent; the rhino began to charge towards him but spiderman always had the advantage of speed in this kind of fight. When they were only a few feet from each other Spiderman shot another web swinging towards the left; unable to change direction as quickly the Rhino ran into one of the bridge's beams. Taking this chance while he had it Spiderman dived underneath the metal moron shooting a glob of webbing in his eyes. As the Rhino attempted to remove the web from his face Peter swung back around him landing next to a pile of crushed cars. He could see the people still trapped behind him and he knew he had to get them out first; catching the Rhino was second.

Shooting another web at one of the cars he swung the crushed metal at the Rhino causing him to forget about the webbing that still covered one eye and face his enemy.

"Who needs a red flag when I've got my suit" Peter joked to himself before calling out to the Rhino "You call this a fight, next time I'll go to Spain and square of against a bull".

Taking the bait Rhino charged at the web-slinger but Spider-Man remained still. In the very last second, Peter jumped above the Rhino as the monster smashed into the wreckage clearing a path for the citizens to escape.

"Yes, good thing his brain isn't as big as his metal hide" observed Peter as he saw his plan had worked. Now he had to be fast; charging at the Rhino he flipped onto his oversized rock hard head and held on tight as the Rhino began to violently bash about to try and remove his new passenger.

"Come on just a little more" pleaded Peter to himself as he watched the new yorkers run past them to safety. With the Rhino still bashing about Spiderman saw his chance to subdue his enemy in the form of an overheating wrecked van. Using his full force to guide the Rhino towards the vehicle Spiderman judged his moment before spinning of the metal rodeo and using his leg to hit the engine. The hot air burst out from the van hitting the Rhino in the face; Peter held back to watch what would happen. He remembered the second time he had fought the Rhino where he had taken advantage of his lack of ventilation to take the big boy down and just as before it was working. Overcome by the heat the Rhino stumbled back, however now full with rage he didn't care what he did and before collapsing he threw himself into the side barrier of the bridge. Having the weight of a tank running amok on the bridge had already weakened the structure but having the full force of the Rhino slam into one of the edge sections was the final blow.

Part of the barrier fell away as a section of the road near it began to crumble. Peter looked around frantically to make sure everyone was safely away but they weren't.

Close to the collapsing section, he could see an injured mother and her son trapped in one of the many damaged cars and before he had time to think the car began slide throw the crumbling ruble and fall over the edge. Peter ran towards the section as fast as he could but as he did he saw a flashback of the night he lost Gwen. He could see her falling through the air and him unable to catch her, clenching his fist he yelled: "NOT THIS TIME!"

Diving over the side he shot a web to the bridge beam and another to the car, he caught it. However before he could begin to pull, more rubble fell from the bridge and the area began to shake. Looking up he could see the Rhino had now recovered and was trying to knock them into the water. Unable to move Peter could fill the weight of the car and he was struggling to keep a tight grip, he quickly fought of a move but it was dangerous and would need all his strength. Using the weight of the car to help him he began to swing himself on the web. He kept this up until he had enough momentum and then moving both arms at once he swung the car underneath the bridge and upwards towards the beams that ran below the structure. He then shot a web from his left hand to stick the car to the bottom of the bridge while at the same time he shot another web with his right hand to the section of broken bridge that the Rhino was now on. The force from both him and the car put extra strain on the weak section and the weight of the Rhino became too much for it to hold. With a loud rumble, the floor beneath Rhinos feet slid away causing the Rhino to lose his balance and with a rage-filled scream, he fell into the water below.

By this point, the army had arrived and had their men surrounding the river ready to retrieve the metal monster. Spiderman pulled the mother and son from the car and scaled the side of the bridge with them webbed to him to bring them back to the road. Once back on the bridge he handed them over to the medical crew but as he said goodbye he could hear a repetitive beat coming from all around. Looking up he could see everyone from the public, to the police, to news people covering the event were all applauding. Peter web slung back along the bridge to the sound of cheers and people chanting "Spiderman" at the top of their lungs.

He was thoughtful as he headed home, Gwen's death was still painful to him and he still felt very much responsible for what happened but right now none of that mattered. It didn't matter that his boss would yell at him for not getting pictures of the bridge attack, it didn't matter that the mayor would probably blame him for the damage to the bridge, it didn't even matter that he was now an hour late for his meeting with Harry cause for the first time in five months he knew who he was and what he had to do.

"My names Peter Parker and I am and always will be Spiderman".


End file.
